Doctor Who Chat Room
by Robin The Girl Wonder
Summary: My friend and I get bored and become doctor who characters. may become crossover and rated t at some point.


I dont own doctor who ... it was late ok... mabey around 12 ish but dubin/caprilishus and i live 2 different time zones

* * *

Meggan Grayson  
yup so which regerneration are you  
caprilishus  
27

Meggan Grayson

oh i am 12 how do you do

caprilishus

Haven't we met before? And Good thanks for asking

Meggan Grayson  
yes i beleve we have are you the doctor or the master  
caprilishus  
Neither I'm Davros  
Meggan Grayson  
davros isnt timelord  
caprilishus  
Exactly  
Meggan Grayson  
WHAT... (gets out phone) ALL DOCTORS AND COMPANIONS COME TO THIS TIME AND SIGNAL THIS IS 12 SPEEKING DAVROS IS BACK NEED HELP! ( ends call)  
caprilishus  
Silly girl they can't help you now  
Meggan Grayson  
oh nooo (pulls out phone agen) Hey master  
how are you  
uhm  
can you come i need help  
thanks

caprilishus  
Masters dead  
Meggan Grayson  
ohh... (get out sonic and uses it on the phone) Hi yes is this the doctor... ya umm i am the doctor ... could you ppossibly come to my dimention and what regen are you... oh 11 and you have 10 along with 9 with you... great ... see you, bye.  
caprilishus  
*Shoots you in your other heart* *laughs menically*

Meggan Grayson  
i have another heart you know that right  
caprilishus caprilishus  
It died when you ate that tomato

Meggan Grayson  
no i regenerated and now i have another heart  
caprilishus  
*Bang* problem solved  
Meggan Grayson  
oh no i am regenerating...( bam the 9th, 10th, and 11th doctors walk in as i colapse and regenerate)  
caprilishus  
Well then  
Meggan Grayson  
( i finish and 10 runs over and grabs me and they all run)  
caprilishus  
I keep shoot  
Ing  
Meggan Grayson  
(hits nine in the solder and then we all got in the TARDIS)  
caprilishus  
Follows you in  
Meggan Grayson  
(we locked the door)  
caprilishus  
Already inside  
Meggan Grayson  
but you were out side  
caprilishus  
No I was inside  
Meggan Grayson  
oh... we beem you out then put up the sheald  
caprilishus  
I break through the shield and get back in the tardis  
Meggan Grayson  
we take you and throw you out  
and take off  
caprilishus  
You forgot to let go  
Meggan Grayson  
we shove you out into deep space  
caprilishus  
I'm still inside  
Meggan Grayson  
we find the holding cells and put you in them and they take me to the med bay  
caprilishus  
I escape cause river gave me the key  
Meggan Grayson  
River gave you the wrong key and you have javilin in your head  
Hello r u there davros  
caprilishus  
I take the javelin out and stab you with it and grab the right key  
Meggan Grayson  
I am still in the med bay you couldn't have stabed me  
Or goten the right key  
caprilishus  
You came back  
Meggan Grayson  
No I am curently pulling a bulet out of 9's solder and nine has the key  
And were in nines tardis  
caprilishus  
Wouldn't they all be your tardis  
Meggan Grayson  
Mine you stole and hid it so nine came with 11 and 10 so nine flew  
caprilishus  
-o- Oh OK  
Meggan Grayson  
Ya  
caprilishus  
Then  
Meggan Grayson  
so I get the bulet out of nines sholder and up comes extra regeneration energy and I blow it on nines shoulder and it heals the hole in it  
Meggan Grayson  
Darvos are you ok  
caprilishus  
My communication device died  
Meggan Grayson  
Oh ok  
caprilishus  
Yeah  
Meggan Grayson  
So I pulled the bulet out of 9 and regen energy came up and I blew it on the hole inhis shoulder and it heals  
What do you do  
caprilishus  
I teleport into the room and stab you  
Meggan Grayson  
I am still in the first 15 hours of re gen  
caprilishus  
Yeah but I stab straight through you and it stays in you  
Meggan Grayson  
Nine pulls it out and I screem  
caprilishus  
It grew into you some it ripped your skin apart  
Meggan Grayson  
A fall over and 11 runs over and grabs me and puts me on the stretcher and starts to put pressed on the hole. And I pass out and every #!** grows back.  
What now... Darvose  
Thing not #!**  
Spell check  
caprilishus  
sure it was  
and i take out 11 10 and 9 while theyre paying attention to you  
Meggan Grayson  
It was just what now darvos  
caprilishus  
brb  
Meggan Grayson  
Oh ok  
caprilishus  
im back  
Meggan Grayson  
You forgot about rose cap jack micky and then donna and amy,and rory pond ... The come in and rory runs to me, amy to 11 and donna to 10 and rose and comp. Run to 9 then they fight you whell rory looks after me, 9, 10, 11  
caprilishus  
machine gun takes them all out  
Meggan Grayson  
They win  
They are bulet profe and the master comes in and kills you stone dead whall I am slowly bleeding internaly but regen energy is stoping it but I am super pale  
caprilishus  
the masters dead...?'  
Meggan Grayson  
Wrong dimention  
caprilishus  
the daleks come in and kill you  
Meggan Grayson  
Rose becomes bad wolf and kills the daleks and brings use back but gives me ulimited regenerations  
caprilishus  
weeping angels come in and kill all of you with out you know  
Meggan Grayson  
rose is still bad wolf and she detroses weeping angels and brings use back  
caprilishus  
rory being controlled by me kills rose  
Meggan Grayson  
rose cant die yet because of bad wolf and brings rory back to our side  
caprilishus  
this is really entertaining rose turns on you because im controlling her and turns rory back to dalek and kills you  
Meggan Grayson  
it is we (the doctors and whats left of the companons) run away to the controle room and land on earth in cardif to get back up from jacks torchwood and now we have 2 jacks  
caprilishus  
creates paradox and we all explode and die  
Meggan Grayson  
we leve one jack on the tardis  
caprilishus  
he comes back to before we go to see jack and he saves us all  
Meggan Grayson  
we get back in the tardis and push davros out along with all the bodys of daleks and angrls  
caprilishus  
but im davros...  
Meggan Grayson  
yes and your dead you have 2 choses and here they are you can be any one of the compans or you could be the master  
caprilishus  
companions  
River  
Meggan Grayson  
river is not here  
caprilishus  
amy...?  
Meggan Grayson  
sure...?  
caprilishus  
alright amy  
Meggan Grayson  
ok amy  
caprilishus  
amy it is  
Meggan Grayson  
ok amy what now  
caprilishus  
*munches on tomato*  
*shoots randomly at ceiling*  
brb

Meggan Grayson  
ok  
the bulte bounces off and hits me and its after the 15 hours  
caprilishus  
*i snicker* *10 glares at me*  
Meggan Grayson  
i lay on the floor groaning and bleeding out ..  
caprilishus  
i give you a bottle of vodka  
Meggan Grayson  
i say why are you giving this to me as 10 and 11 put presser on the wound and 9 runs to the med bay  
caprilishus  
to drink the pain away  
Meggan Grayson  
ok (10 takes the vodka and says this is going to hert and pored it on the wound

caprilishus  
*i start laughing like a mad woman* i pull a random bottle of gin out of my pocket and drink it  
Meggan Grayson  
9 comes back (i passed out due to pain) he has a strecher and 9 and 11 put me on it and 10 sits on it and keeps puting presser on the wound

caprilishus  
i push 10 off cause im drunk...i jump on top of you and start licking your face

Meggan Grayson  
10 pulls you off and hand cuffs you to donna  
caprilishus  
i start tickling donna

Meggan Grayson  
donna then hand cuffs you to th raling  
the  
caprilishus  
i still have my other hand  
Meggan Grayson  
both hands  
caprilishus  
but we were handcuffed together  
Meggan Grayson  
ya but not any more

caprilishus

i continue licking random unknown items around me

Meggan Grayson

i am in surgery whell they try to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding

caprilishus: i start licking my wrists and i escape the handcuffs

Meggan Grayson: 10 cheches you and puts you in a holding cell

caprilishus: i lick him while he's putting me in and we agree that he'll give me the key if i stop licking everything

Meggan Grayson: doctors 9 and 11 along with rory are trying to make the bleeding stop and not have to force a regeneration

* * *

so this is me and my friend dubin/caprilishus having a real chat we get bord ok... probily will be a series of one shots...1,400 words..its late ok.


End file.
